Avaric
by outofoz19
Summary: Avaric is popular, handsome, and the heart throb of nearly every girl at Shiz. But he's drawn to a ridiculed girl with green skin. When asking her out goes awry, Avaric seeks help from his best friend Fiyero...who then falls for the green girl himself.
1. Chapter 1

1

Elphaba wasn't "hot." Sure, she had nice teeth, dark brown eyes, and hair that flowed down her back if she let it, but Christ, she was ugly. In more than one way. Now, if you take me for example, I'm pretty sexy. I have muscles, a hot date 97% of the time, and a smile that could make princess Ozma get on her knees. But this wasn't enough to attract her. You got it: attract her. Yeah, I kind of liked her. Again, she was ugly. Real ugly. But in this way.

See, she had this temper. Like a bad temper. Even if you asked her what she was reading she'd get, like, all _emotional_ and stuff. Tell you that she hates being around people or not to bug her or something like that. Real annoying. And she did this thing, where her eyes would flick. Don't know how else I can say that. Her eyes, they flicked. All around. And if she caught you looking? Darted right into your soul. Oh. And sweet damned Oz, _this_ is what set me off, pal. Her legs.

I'm a guy. I like legs. Like Glinda Upland's legs were smooth and long and soft. But this girl would _hide_ them. I'd only caught a flash, when the wind swooped around and lifted her skirt just enough in time for me to catch a sight of those legs. They were amazing. Perfect legs, length, everything. But all year round, she hid them under thick wool tights or stockings, and then stuff her perfectly sized feet into some ugly brown boots that were too big for her. Seriously, this girl had _potential._ Like if she wasn't so ugly, I could see her being a star someday.

Now another thing was, she was green. She was either the color of grass you see in the summertime, or the color of moss on trees. I think she got darker in the winter. But my lord, sometimes she _glowed._ Glowed! In the sunlight or whatever.

But this happened yesterday. I was sitting in class, giving winks and tongue flicks at a group of some really hot girls, when our professor called on Elphaba. I didn't know what the answer was, nor did I give a damn about what this guy was talking about, but when I saw her, eye flicked perfect legged temper having girl she was, furrow her eyebrows and give the right answer? Hot as Hell. Gosh, when she put her mind to it—No, It was when she _didn't_ —she could sure knock you off your seat. So, sexy guy I am, I gave one last look at the girls, who giggled again, and ran and ran a hand through my hair. You know? Get this started. And I sat up, leaned over so I could see her, and gave my input.

" _Fascinating_ stuff, Elphaba."

She turned at that, and there they were, eyes flicking all over the place. "What makes you say that, Avaric?"

Ugh, that temper. I could live without it, man. I really could.

"Well, the formation of the yellow brick road was truly fascinating. I mean, how many bricks were placed? What kid of cement did they use? How long was it?" I tried to sound as smart as could be. I rana hand through my hair again, just to set her off.

Oh, it set her off, alright. Not in the way I wanted it to.

"It says all that in the textbook, if you ever bothered to open it." She held up a thick hard covered book with the words "IN OUR TIMES" on it with some stupid bold font. Beneath it was a picture of some Quadlings and Munchkins all smiling stupidly, like history was a big fucking deal. You couldn't pay me in any form to read that book. But instead, I smiled simply. "Oh, I've already _read_ that book, Elphaba dearest."

"Then what's on page…381?" She asked, flipping to a random page. Seriously?

"I know you think I'm smart, but us guys can't be expected to remember everything, sweetheart."

"Avaric, page 381 is about your heritage. You know, the last king of Gillikin?" She flicked those eyes at me again.

"Oh, that." I said, I pretend to sound like I wasn't interested. Which really, I wasn't. Old Uncle Kingship or whatever died when I was eight, and since my dad was his brother, we got this crapload of money. Seriously, I'm loaded. Which may explain partially why so many girls latch on to me.

But this particular girl didn't know how much I loved a game of cat and mouse. I'd chase her down for some great, odd-girl-out sex. I really would. Just the thought made my eyes lower.

"Yes, My dear old uncle. Tragic, really. But what can I say? I owe him a life of dignity and respect."

"You couldn't even _spell_ dignity and respect." And she turned away from me, just like that, while all the other girls swooned. Forget them.

But afterwards, I didn't. I couldn't get my mid of of Elphaba and her stupid attitude, so I took one of the hot girls from the class up to my bedroom. I fought not to roll my eyes as she tried to say all the right things. Elphaba said all the right things, and they were _insults_. Couldn't she just like me for a day? I lost my thoughts for a while when the redhead wrapped her arms around me, but even lying in bed with her couldn't stop those thoughts from coming back. When we were finished, she tied to play me up, complementing me and all that, but I snapped for her to get out. I wanted to see Elphaba. I got dressed again. I even combed my hair and took a hot shower _and_ wore a button-down shirt. She owed me. Pulling up some nice black pants, I smiled at myself in the mirror and noticed a piece of broccoli stuck in my teeth. Good thing I got _that_ out. And _now_ , Avaric Tenmeadows, I told myself, you make your grand debut. I couldn't wait until I saw Elphaba's face when I went to go see her, wherever the hell she was. The girl was probably in the library. Oh well, I smiled, I'd hit a girl up in a library before. Loads of times. And today, I couldn't actually couldn't wait.

* * *

She was picking out a book from one of the long wooden shelves in our school's library. She had these long, smooth fingers that latched around the spine of the book like a spider spreading out a piece of its nest. I leaned up beside her, giving her one of my killer sexy smiles.

"Hey," I said smoothly.

"Salutations," She muttered dryly. "What have you come to annoy me with now?"

"Oh, I only look to bring _good_ types of trouble, miss Elphaba," I answered, smooth as hell.

"Well, I only look to have a _good_ day," She replied, moving around me and sitting beside the window. "Now if you'll excuse me, I value education and would like to read into something far more intelligent than what comes out of your mouth."

I liked a challenge. I liked her. Even if she wasn't hot. I'd gladly be hers, I just needed some time.

"You really hate me, don't you?" I asked, feigning hurt and confusion.

"What would ever lead you to believe that?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't know," I said, moving to sit across from her. I started to tap my fingers softly up her leg, an action girls at this school would kill for, but she took her spider fingers and knocked my hand away.

"I feel as if you've judged me too soon, Miss Thropp."

"So I have. My deepest apologies." She answered dryly.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked her. Her eyes flicked up to mine, and it terrified me.

"Why on earth would you ever ask such a nosy question?"

"Just wondering."

She looked away from me, then continued reading.

"Elphaba?" I prodded her again. No answer.

"Then I'll take that as a no." I smirked.

"Take what?"

"You're ignoring me. I'll take that as a no, you're not a virgin."

"Why?" Her eyes lifted to mine again.

"No answer could mean denial or it could mean agreement," I explained. "I take it as a denial." I smirked again, feeling my lip curl up. "You're not a virgin. Who was it? Boq? _Fiyero_?"

That got a reaction out of her. Her flickering eyes glowed with fire and he pointed one of her spider fingers at me. "Avaric, shut up."

I feigned innocence. "It was just a idea. If you are a virgin, I don't see what the big deal in telling a friend is."

She flinched at the word _friend_. "Avaric, its none of your business."

Everything was my business. I leaned on the rickety bookshelf and looked right into her eyes.

"Humor me. Just say yes or no."

Elphaba's books tumbled out of her hands and she stepped up to me, anger in all parts of her brown eyes. "To prove what?"

I shrugged. "To prove whether or not you're a virgin," I said. "Unless you're too scared to tell me." I wrapped an arm around her waist and bent close to her ear, ignoring her sigh of disgust. "Don't worry, sweetheart," I whispered. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

She pushed me away, gathered her books and went to the check out desk. I watched the librarian jump when she saw Elphaba's face. It was as if a ghost had appeared. She clumsily stamped the cards in the back of the books and watched Elphaba walk away, fixing her jolted glasses.

It's not like Elphaba could help it! I crossed my arms at her and started to follow the green girl out of the library.

"Avaric!"

I turned at a high pitched voice that teetered on the brink of annoying. Pfannee was one of Glinda Upland's friends, and the heartthrob of many boys at Shiz. The only reason they fell for her were the two very large injected breats she supported on her toothpick thin body. Combining her nosy attitude and inflated self esteem with the rest of her body, I found her hideous. She had a long neck that was good for peering over her school books to get into other students' business. It supported a long face with a thick chin, and her teeth, though they were pearly white, were long and angled like a rat's incisors.

She looked at her from under clumpy eyelashes. "I looked for you after school yesterday," She said. I fought not to cover my ears. "I overheard you speaking with Elphaba..."

Of course she did.

"...And I just wanted to say, _I'm_ not a virgin." She wrapped her arms around my waist. Her breath smelled like-you know what, nevermind. "If you want, I have an hour before my next class. I'm so _real_ in bed, Avy. All those other girls are _fake._ "

Not as fake as her breasts.

"And...so...yeah. I'm free."

"Really?" I asked her. "I thought you charged people this entire year. I thought that's why you waited outside. Well, maybe you were trying to catch the bus, but I'll never know. Bye."

And with that, I walked out in search of Elphaba.

 _Avy._ Give me an oz-damned break.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't find Elphaba anywhere after the run in with the rat, so I gave up and decided to leave campus for a while. I was still dressed up, and sexy as always. I double checked my smile in the reflection of a classroom window, and winked at a girl that was staring at me from inside. She flushed bright red and buried her face in her books. I still had it. Even if Elphaba didn't want anything to do with me. Yet.

Oz and Olives was the best bar in town, and not too much trouble to walk to. You just had to avoid the Puntz, a gang from Quadlings that were all too happy to slap you back to Shiz.

I walked in confident, but soon I saw that every guy there had a tight-skirted woman on his arm.

Of course.

See, this was the bar you had to have a date to. Otherwise you look like a oz-damned idiot.

The bar was full of small tables, each occupied by couples. I recognized some of the people from Shiz. None of them were as attractive as me.

It wouldn't be too hard for me to find a date, of course. I might have to bed her later, and women around these parts were known to be looser than grandma's dentures. It wouldn't be fun, but in the situation I was in I owed these women anything.

I sat up to the bar and ordered an Animal Hoof. One part Green moon, two parts yellow road, and a shot of western whiskey. It burned my chest as it went down, and my nerves dulled.

In less than a minute, a woman sat next to me.

"A Skybroom, please," she said to the Elephant server.

I jumped when I saw her.

"What are you doing here?" I said. "A little late for a drink, isn't it? You gave up on studying to come see me?" But as I said it, I noticed she had brought three class books with her.

Elphaba's eyes flashed. "If you spent five hours of the day listening to a blond and her ditzy friends talking about which nail color matched their lingerie, you'd need a drink too."

I smirked. "That sounds like a fun conversation, actually."

She raised an eyebrow as her lifted her delivered drink to her lips. "You think I actually have conversations with them?"

"Of course," I said, smiling. "You're the best of friends, you and the blondie, aren't you?"

She gave a small snort and studied her drink for a moment before answering, "Friend is a strong word."

"So...you're not really friends?" I said, lifting an eyebrow. She pouted. She was cute when she pouted. She looked around the bar, wrinkling her nose at certain couples. But she was trying to pretend we weren't having this discussion.

I leaned towards her. "So why is friend a strong term?"

She tapped her nails on the counter and shook her head. As she downed the rest of her drink I caught a look of sadness in her eyes. I had no idea why, but I felt sorry for her.

"What happened?" I asked. I fished money out of my pocket to pay for her drink.

She looked up at me through her long black lashes.

"Friends don't tell you who to be. I've had people say shitty things about me all my life. But never that I had to be good at sports or know certain slang to fit in."

I laughed at that. I could totally see the blondie saying that to someone like El.

"Well," I said, and we stood to leave together. I waved her cash off as I paid for her, and with a sudden burst of bravery, I took her hand in mine.

"If Glinda throws anything else at you, you could always dodge it with a book."

Elphaba laughed. "I guess that's very true."

The rain began to fall so I called a carriage to come get us from a nearby pay phone. Elphaba looked pretty in the rain. It left wisps of midnight black hair stuck to her face, and small raindrops formed on her eyelashes. I thought of Pfannee in the rain. She'd probably complain it was too cold and shiver through her rat-like teeth.

I led her outside and Iooked into her eyes.

"Hey El?"

She nodded. A small light was in her eyes.

"Since tonight was sort of an unofficial da-"

"Shit!" She suddenly wrenched her hand away from mine and ran on her clomping boots.

"El?" I called after her.

"I forgot my books!"

And she disappeared into the bar. I wanted to run after her but I heard the ringing of bells and the pouts of a horse. The carriage was here.

There was no way Elphaba would leave without them. They meant too much to her.

Reluctantly, I stepped into the carriage. But as it began to start towards Shiz, I felt three things I never thought I'd feel: Guilty, embarrassed, and sort of….in love. I looked out the window for Elphaba, but even when we reached the top of the hill, and the people in the town were just specks, I saw no green dot leaving the bar.

I fell asleep on the way to campus, but I remembered the last thought I had was of Elphaba in her bed, safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning with the usual bed head. I was told by several girls I was hot in the mornings. I didn't need to be told that. I looked down at the little hill under my blankets and grinned. Elphaba would choose me someday. It was weird because I'm not usually one to chase girls. They always come after me. Always. But I knew that's not why I liked her. I mean, chases are fun and all but you run of out breath. You really do.

My roommate Fiyero rolled over in bed. He was the only guy at Shiz that came close to my income. Actually, okay. I admit it. There's no point in my lying about it because then you'd ask around and find out anyways. Fiyero was the only guy richer than I am. My dad sent me about six thousand a month. What? I told you, my uncle died. He was filthy rich. Fiyero was a prince. His families had two castles. But unlike me- and this, mind you, was one of the several ways we were different-his parents loved him. They loved him enough to send him to any school he wanted. He just got kicked out of them. My dad went to Shiz and his dad went to Shiz and his dad went to Shiz and so on. I think one of my great grandfathers built this place. So I had to come here. Shiz is the oldest university in Oz, and honestly I'm not proud to be tied up to this place. My dad literally threw the papers at me when I came home from a club one night. He told me I was leaving the next morning, and that I might escort the young lady I brought home out the door and pack. I clenched my gut at the memory. My dad hated me. He always did.

Fiyero was like that guy in the one storybook you read when you were younger. When the prince saved that damsel in her tower. He was all sap. I was pretty sure he dated Glinda Upland, but like me he didn't like titles. So she wasn't his girlfriend. But boy, did she make it clear she was his. Truthfully...no, really. Let me be honest with you, pal. Glinda was hot. Like really hot. Her face was gorgeous and she had these bouncy blonde curls that I may have imagined pulling once or twice. She had long legs. I told you that. And her smile. Her smile was like a campaign for a toothpaste.

What turned me off about her was that she was clingy. Everytime I saw Fiyero with her I felt bad for him. Like he'd be in the hall with her on his arm, and she made him look really good. But when she grabbed his tie and pulled him into our room, and didn't emerge for several hours, I kind of wanted to save him. I couldn't spend ten minutes with her. But for four hour sessions in our room was enough to convince me I had better girls to chase. Like Elphaba.

Fiyero grunted and rubbed his eyes. He saw me looking at him and smirked.

"Why are you checking me out?"

"Fuck off, man."

Fiyero smiled and swung his feet out to the floor.

"You were up late last night. I thought something was wrong. You weren't blinking or anything."

Like I said, Fiyero was all about caring for others. I didn't really know how to reply to that. I was up late last night, hoping Elphaba got home safe. That she got her books. That she was nice and warm in bed and that Glinda wasn't distracting her.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I told him. He laughed. He laughed at eight in the morning. He was too good of a guy. I wanted to kill everyone in the mornings.

"Is it another girl?"

I nodded sleepily.

"Who's the lucky one night stand?" Fiyero asked, and I could sense the small hint of jealousy in his otherwise playful tone. Fiyero was a teddy bear. He couldn't have one night stands. He's feel too guilty about and take the girl out to breakfast the following morning. I'm not even lying, pal. He was so sappy he was born out of a maple tree. And he knew it. He was jealous that I could brush girls off so easily. But it wasn't the lifestyle he wanted.

"She wasn't or isn't a one night stand. She's in my history and science class."

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair. He was always doing that. "Is it Pfannee?"

"Hell, no! She's super annoying, and she looks like a rat. This girl that I like, she's different. Exotic."

"I'd say Pfannee's exotic. She's from eastern Gillikin." Fiyero said. "But I have a small idea of who you're talking about. Are we talking green skin exotic?"

It was my turn to laugh. I don't know why, it just came out of me. I had a sexy laugh. I got two or three girls fussing over me one time just because I laughed. They went crazy for it.

Fiyero stretched. "Isn't she a little temperamental?"

I got up and undressed, feeling a little too proud of myself. Damn right Elphaba was temperamental, and I broke that spell last night. Her hands were warm. Like super warm and soft. She had some uncanny long fingers though, and her left index finger was crooked.

Fiyero joined me, and grabbed his books after a long shower. "Hey, if you ever need me for anything, I'll be in the weight room."

He was a puppy. A sappy, sad Romeo puppy.

I had no classes until noon, so I went down to the kitchen and flashed the cook a smile. She gave me free pancakes with extra pats of butter. Her old wrinkled hands shook as she gave me my plate, and I winked at her for good measure. She flushed as scarlet as Elphaba was green. Good looks is a key to many doors. I promise you, pal.

As I downed my breakfast, I saw Glinda in the courtyard passing out pink envelopes. As I got closer I recognised the swirly black font. If Glinda was passing out envelopes, it meant there was a party. And when I say party, I mean a rowdy party room full of every student at Shiz. Which meant El would be there, right? She had to be. She didn't care what others would say. Right?

I handed my plate back to the cook. Her wrinkled face blushed bright red again and I wondered how many free meals I could get.

"Thanks, love." I said politely, and kissed both her cheeks. She mumbled something and her fingers flew to her hair net. Yep. Free meals for the rest of the year.

I walked up to Glinda and brushed a blond curl off her face. "What's with the envelopes, babe?"

She flushed an even deeper red than the cook and pressed an envelope into my palm.

"A party, silly!" She squealed. "A party for everyone at Shiz! And you're invited!"

There was no way Glinda could pass out five thousand envelopes. She did it just so the word would get around. The popular kids got invited first, then invited some of their popular friends, so needy kids wouldn't be included. But Elphaba was Glinda's friend. She'd be invited, right?

"Is Elphaba going?" I asked her. Glinda gave a small smile.

"I asked her. She said she had studying to do. But it would be so super fantabulous if you asked her. Maybe you could use that scrumptious body of yours," she added, winking and sashaying over to her group of giggling friends.

I ripped the envelope open and fought not to roll my eyes as a fountain of glitter came pouring out. I shook the rest off the letter and read that the party would be that night. Who the hell invited people the day of the party? Well, Glinda had tons of friends. Not friends. Fans. They'd go if she told them the party was in five minutes. Even if she didn't talk to me, I knew Elphaba wasn't that person.

I grabbed the arm of a passing student and flashed a smile at her. "Hey love, where's Glinda's dorm room?"

She looked away and fiddled with her coat. "Upper east wing, room 205."

I winked and clutched the invitation in my hand. I was going to go, and make Elphaba go with me. I'd dance with her and swing her around the dance floor. She'd fall in love with me. And I'd have her.

I practically sprinted up the stairs. The upper east wing never sounded so beautiful. Glinda's family wasn't as rich as mine, but she did have arrangements made to have her private suite. I'm not sure why she shared it. I didn't even think of having a private room. I should've.

I pounded as hard as I could. But I made sure to let off a little bit. I mean come on, you can't let a girl know you've got the hots for her.

Elphaba opened the door. Her hair was wrapped in a bun held in place by a pencil. She had long black lashes. I never noticed before. And she was wearing a black slip.

I could've taken her right there. I pleaded with her in my mind. Please, El. Come with me. Even if it means you'll be away from your books for a night.

What was I doing? I was rich, muscular, and sexy as sin. Elphaba would fall for me. Every girl liked my bad boy vibe. She'd be mine. Exotic ugly long legged beauty she was.

"You and I are going out tonight," I announced to her, giving her one of my winner smiles.

She stared blankly for a second before her eyes narrowed.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

I opened my mouth to give a snarky reply, but she surprised me. She was full of surprises.

"Is this about last night?" She asked. I closed my slacking jaw. Damn. Usually I was the one to ask that question. Usually to tick girls off if they didn't want anything to do with me after a night of hot sex.

I felt like such an idiot around her. I didn't know why.

"Look, Avaric…" She leaned a little further out from behind the door. "I know last night was a little awkward. I was drunk. And very much out of my element. I didn't meant to…"

"Hold my hand?" I asked, challenging her with my most seductive voice. She only sighed.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry. I'm not going out tonight. I have a history test to study for. Have fun though."

And the door shut. It shut slowly. Politely, even. But damn did I feel crappy. I didn't even have the chance to check to see if she was wearing a bra.

She had to go out with me. She had to. I would have her. But I couldn't ask her out. She'd say no.

I knew, okay? I knew she didn't like guys like me. I got it. I really did. She liked to stay in the library and read stupid hardcover books with happy pictures on the front.

A familiar sound of leather boots on wooden floors made me look up. Fiyero strode up to me, patting me once on the back.

"Is Glinda in there?"

He looked a little worried. Like he was forced to go and find her. I wanted to tell him, no ditz. She's on the courtyard, passing out glitter letters to every gullible airhead like her. But it made me think. If he could get Glinda, he could get anyone. If there was any other guy that had girls flocking to him just the same as me, it would be Fiyero. I ignored his question and gave him one of mine instead:

"Fiyero? What do you know about women?"


End file.
